


Pupped

by omgitscharlie



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Royalty, Sex, Smut, Snow, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgitscharlie/pseuds/omgitscharlie
Summary: While watching the snowfall, Kagome is interrupted by her eldest daughter telling her that her husband's looking for her.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 13
Kudos: 101





	Pupped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluejay785](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejay785/gifts).



> I whipped this little on-shot up for @bluejay785 when she was feelin’ down and, honestly, had so much fun writing it. I sent it to her yesterday so she could get a first look, but now I’m posting it here for everyone else! If you are a fan of my fic ‘The Warlord’s Tribute’, this one-shot takes place far into the future of that fic. It’s not necessarily canon because I don’t even know where everything will end up but, if you enjoy porn with plot, you’ll enjoy this. 
> 
> I hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday!

The snow fell in dumps, making the landscape look like some sort of ethereal world far, far away. It had been one of the coldest winters they’d seen in a decade, at least; but, inside of the palace, fires roared and wrapped the walls with warmth. Despite that option, Kagome stood in the middle of the main courtyard, an emerald green hanten embroidered with gold flowers weighing heavy on her shoulders. Her hair was up loosely, claps barely holding her hair up in a bun that had stray hairs falling from it freely. One hand rested on the unassuming flatness of her stomach thoughtlessly, as if finding herself protective of it.

Standing at the edge of the gardens, rather bare due to the cold winter months, she let her chocolate gaze scan over the blanket of white that coated the kingdom for as far as she could see. The evergreen trees looked whimsical, their pines seemingly nicely powdered with the fresh flakes that fell. Those same flakes littered her hair, having gone without any sort of protective head dress ー she’d never liked them anyways. 

She let herself fall into memories, reminiscing of where she was and how she got there; how what she looked out onto was, technically, as much hers as it was her husband’s ー her  _ mate’s _ .

“Mama!”

The high-pitched shout pulled Kagome from her trance, swiftly turning her head to peer over her shoulder to see a small girl with raven hair and her mother’s eyes running towards her. A bright smile pulled at her lips, turning towards the charging child, it took all of two seconds to feel her daughter’s tiny body smash into her legs, arms wrapping around her thighs, “Yes, koi?” 

“Papa’s looking for you,” the small child chirped, feeling her mother take her hand and begin to lead her back towards the palace. 

“Looking for me?” Kagome repeated, seeing her daughter nod emphatically with a hum of confirmation repeated a few times for effect, “Well, I guess we can’t keep him waiting now, can we?” 

As they stepped through the threshold, warmth enveloped her, which made it easier for her to realize just how cold her daughter’s hands were, “Oh, Moroha. Your hands are freezing!” Kagome stated before stopping them and lifting the small girl up onto her hip, “Here, let me help.”

Taking one of her small hands in hers, she cupped it close to her mouth and blew warm air on it. Moroha gave out a giggle, pulling her hand away and giving her mother her opposite one to have the same thing done, “Better?” Kagome asked, seeing the small girl nod with that big, bright smile that she adored. 

While they made their way down the hallway, every person they passed gave a small nod, followed by the words ‘My Lady’. Kagome still wasn’t used to it and she didn’t think she ever would be, but they refused to stop even when she’d told people it wasn’t necessary. Even though it had been years since she’d taken her place at her Lord’s side, she still didn’t truly believe it was her life. 

Rounding the corner, the two girls continued their path down the walkway into the royal nursery. Sliding the door open, Kagome was greeted by two small voices as well as a high-pitched squeal. Putting Moroha down, the eldest of her children took off towards the small table topped with hand-carved wooden toys. With a smile, she found the familiar face of Reiko holding her youngest, seeing the small infant gurgling and reaching out for his mother, “Were they good?” She asked, making her way towards her handmaiden and taking the smallest boy from her.

“Little angels, as always. This one’s hungry, though.”

After Inuyasha had claimed Kagome as his mate, the rest of the girls were free to do as they pleased, given free reign to live their lives as they saw fit. However, it had been a little intimidating for them to simply move on and thus Kagome had offered that they stay in the palace and work as her handmaidens. The relationship the four of them had built was strong and Kagome cherished their friendship, so she trusted them to take care of her and her future (though now present) children.

The small infant with black hair and amber eyes peered up at his mother with a wide, toothless smile, “Hello,  Akihiko ,” Kagome cooed as she felt a gentle tug at the bottom of her yukata. Turning her attention to the ground, she gave a warm smile to the small toddler looking up at her with bright, amber eyes, “Emiko, what do you need, my sweet?” 

“Up!” The small, chubby toddler’s arms lifted up over her head, making grabby hands, “Mama, up!”

“I can’t pick you up, right now, koi. I need to feed your brother,” Kagome cooed, “But I promise to hold you before bed, okay?”

There it went, the lower lip pushed out in a pout, eyes wide and with the threat of wetness. Chin quivered as she shook her head, “No. Up!”

Reiko swooped in then, picking the toddler up and resting her on her hip, “Why don’t we go get some milk before bed, huh?” Emiko whimpered, arms still reaching for her mother over her shoulder. 

When they were out of the nursery, her attention fell to her infant son as she turned and made her way towards one of the pillows on the ground. Making herself comfortable, she pulled open the collar of her yukata to expose her breast. Allowing  Akihiko to latch onto her nipple and begin suckling, she cradled him to her chest. His eyes closed then, content with his before-bed dinner. 

“Mama!” 

Kagome lifted her head then, seeing her second eldest child and eldest son looking at her as he remained seated at the table, “Yes, Koshiro?” She replied with a soft smile, gently patting Akihiko’s back as he indulged in his meal. 

“Papa said Sango-obasan and Miroku-ojisan are coming to visit tomorrow. Are they bringing itokos?” 

The question had her hesitating; yes, they’d planned to have Sango and Miroku visit and bring along their children, but the snow had been unexpected, “I hope so, my sweet; but the snow may be too dangerous for them to come.”

Her son’s cool brown eyes sombered some, disappointment manifesting in the same way her husband’s did evident on his face as he folded his arms on the table and rested his chin on the fore of them, “Stupid snow,” he murmured, long, raven hair falling down his back. 

“I know, little koi, but we need to make sure they get here safe, right? If the snow doesn’t allow that, they should stay home.”

Seeing her eldest son nod reluctantly had her heart ache a little, knowing just how excited Koshiro in particular was to see his cousin Hisui, “We’ll make sure they come visit when the clears, if not tomorrow.”

“But that’s so far away,” he whined, turning his head to rest his cheek as his chin had been.

“You whinin’, boy?” 

“No papa!” Koshiro called out almost instantly, turning his attention to his father as he walked through the door and into the room. Moroha had lifted her head too, watching as he father made a b-line towards their mother and infant brother. 

“Where’ve you been?” 

His tone was slightly accusatory as Kagome’s attention never left him, head craning back the closer he got, “Around,” she replied coyly, offering a playful smile. Her response had her husband give off a grunt of disapproval in response, “Moroha said you were looking for me?” 

“Yeah. Someone told me you were just standin’ outside in the courtyard,” he stated in his typical authoritative way, crouching in front of her in nothing but his hakama and kosode, suikan and armor discarded as it would soon be time to get ready to sleep.

“I was,” Kagome replied just as confidently, seeing Inuyasha’s brows furrow and his amber hues narrow towards her, “It was nice to be out in the snow for a little bit.”

“You shouldn’t be out there, woman. I don’t want you gettin’ sick.”

Holding their infant son in one arm, she reached out her free hand to gently grip his chin, “I was only out there for a few moments.” Another disapproving growl left the man across from her, jaw clenching as his gaze flickered to her stomach and back to her face, “I’m fine, koishii,” she assured, leaning forward to press a convincing kiss to his lips.

“If you’re fine, then why is your hand cold,” he murmured against her lips before pulling away to press a hand to her cheek, “And your face.”

“Papa.”

The sound of his eldest daughter’s voice had him distracted, turning his head to peer over his shoulder towards Moroha, “What is it, koi?” Climbing to his feet, he made his way over to the table where his eldest daughter and son both sat, one of them holding a piece of charcoal over scroll paper and drawing random scribbles that were rather indistinguishable.

“Mama said oji-chan and oba-san might not make it tomorrow,” Moroha continued, looking up at her father with wide eyes that held a sense of disappointment.

“Maybe,” he replied honestly, seeing the disappointment on his children’s faces, “They’d be comin’ by cart so the snow may be too much for ‘em, right now.”

Moroha placed her elbow on the table, resting her cheek in her hand with a hefty sigh as her lower lip jutted out in a pout, “Why did it have to snow  _ now? _ ”

“Yeah!” Koshiro echoed, seeing their father shrug as he reached out to rustle his son’s hair.

“Dunno, kid. Kuraokami musta woke up today. Now get up and get ready for bed, maybe in the mornin’ it’ll have slowed down some.” Climbing to his feet, he saw his children do the same, getting up and heading to their individual rooms to get changed. Peering around the room, he noticed one was missing, “Where’s Emiko?” 

“With Reiko; she wanted me to hold her but I couldn’t, so she took her to get some milk from the kitchens,” Kagome explained while switching her son over to her opposite breast, having emptied the first one.

Making his way back over to his wife, Inuyasha crouched back as he had been earlier, head tilted as he gently reached out a clawed his hand brush over the softness of their infant’s head, “You should take him to our room,” he stated, letting his attention lift to meet her gaze with a softness that he seemed to only hold towards her and his children.

“Reiko is gonna need help getting your _ pack of children _ to bed,” she teased, offering a small smirk at the notion that her husband had not wasted any time in pupping her when they’d officially become mates. That notion had Inuyasha smirking, knowing full well that she’d agreed to gift him with as many children as he desired. 

“Kei and Tamako are back, they can help.  _ You  _ need rest,” he explained, half scolding her as Akihiko pulled from his mother’s breast with a gurgle of content. Adjusting the collar of her yukata, she covered up completely before adjusting the small boy by resting him against her shoulder. There was a partially defiant expression on her face, wanting to be the one to help tuck her children into bed; but, she knew it was a losing battle, “Are you gunna go against your lord’s wishes?” Inuyasha teased, seeing that familiar look of defiance on his wife’s face and knowing full well what it meant.

“No, but I may go against my husband’s,” she replied rather quickly, only to hear a warm chuckle leave her husband as he leaned forward to press his lips to hers.

“Say goodnight to the pups, koibito, then go get ready for sleep,” he murmured, feeling his wife lean forward to steal a kiss of her own.

Kagome couldn’t help but smirk against his lips then, “ _ Will _ I be sleeping, though?” She chided, playful in nature as she knew full well of her husband’s insatiable appetite only growing in need whenever she was pupped. There was a low growl in response from her husband, the touch of his hand against the neck telling her everything she needed to know.

“If the runt doesn’t act up...no,” he goaded, hearing his wife giggle in response, her free hand cupping his cheek as she stole one last kiss.

Hearing the door open, Inuyasha turned his head to look over his shoulder, seeing Reiko enter with their youngest daughter on her hip, half asleep, “Hello, my lord,” Reiko greeted warmly, letting Emiko’s head rest on her shoulder as she sucked on her thumb.

“Hey,” he replied, making his way towards her with his arms outstretched to take the half-asleep toddler, “I’m assuming the milk was warm,” he stated, feeling the dead weight of his daughter shift into his arms as she nuzzled her head into his neck. 

Giving her master a nod, Reiko offered a gentle smile, “She was a little fussy but is more than ready for sleep now, I think.” With a nod of acknowledgement, Inuyasha turned towards his wife, seeing her on her feet and making her way towards him. 

“I’m going to go say goodnight, then head to our room.” 

As she spoke, she reached out a free hand to brush back Emiko’s bangs, seeing her daughter’s amber eyes looking at her with half-open lids, “Mama…” she whined, reaching an arm out but was thwarted by her father. It was as if the small toddler just realized who she was being held by, lifting her head to find her father’s face looking back at her, “Papa!” She chirped, a little more lively and happily.

“Hi, chibi,” he cooed, leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead, “S’time for bed, yeah?” As if agreeing, Emiko yawned, two small fangs poking from behind her lips as she nuzzled back into her father’s shoulder. 

Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to her daughter’s nose before cooing at her daughter to have a good night and that she’d see her in the morning. 

After making her rounds and wishing her two eldest children a good night, Kagome carried Akihiko back towards the room she shared with her husband. It was customary for newborns to sleep alongside their mothers and, even though Kagome could go against such things due to her new royal status, Akihiko was no exception. 

With a full belly, it took the infant almost no time at all to fall asleep completely, making it easy for her to place him down in the middle of the bed as she shrugged off her hanten. Moving to hang it up, it left her in her light pink, silk yukata, accentuating her curves  ー hips wider, breasts larger even though they were empty of milk and waist still cinched in. Reaching up to her hair, she pulled the clips from it, shaking her head to help it fall naturally in waves down to her tailbone. 

Tugging at the belt of her yukata, she was about to shrug it off to replace it with a sleeping one when she felt the strong arms of her husband wrap around her waist. Warm, wet kisses pressed to her mating mark, causing her to bring in a heated gasp before releasing it with a whine. His hand splayed against her throat, index finger nudging her jawline to have her tilt her head to the side so he had more access to the darkened skin at the juncture of where her neck met her shoulder. 

A teasing stripe ran over the mark with his tongue, causing Kagome to give out a much more obvious moan, “Otto…” she whined, feeling her entire body tingle with desire as she pulled her thighs together. 

“You taste so fuckin’ delicious,” he breathed against her ear, fangs nipping at her earlobe with a growl as his free hand ran down the front of her now exposed stomach, brushing over the light stretch stripes that ran over her pelvis. The scent of her when she was pupped was intoxicating, sweet and addictive; knowing she was carrying another one of his children only seemed to make him more insatiable than usual, not that Kagome minded. Being pregnant only made her just that much more needy, matching his energy perfectly. 

Kagome’s eyes rolled to the back of her head at his words, feeling the hardness of his cock press against her ass, “Pleaseー” 

“Is the whelp asleep?” 

“Yes, but on the bed…” she replied rather breathlessly, feeling his hand run down far enough to force itself between her legs.

“Don’t need a bed to fuck you,” he snarled against the shell of her ear, causing Kagome to release a louder moan in response. The volume of her voice was suddenly muffled as Inuyasha moved his hand from her neck to her mouth, “If you wake him, I’ll lose my damn mind. I’ve been waitin’ for this all fuckin’ day.”

Dipping his fingers between her folds, he felt just how soaked she was, “I’m not the one only waitin’, am I? You’re drippin’ wet, koishii,” he growled, hearing another muffled moan leave her, “You’re such a needy whore when you’re pupped, aren’t you wife?” She nodded against the hold of his hand against her mouth. Moving his hand back to her throat, he nipped at the shell of her ear, “I wanna hear you say it.”

“I need you,” she whimpered, trying to keep her volume low as she pressed her ass against his cock, “Koibito, please. I  _ need _ you.” 

Another gasp was drawn in as she felt him jerk her around to face him, his lips crashing against hers in a claiming kiss. One arm wrapped around her waist as the other cradled the back of her heck. Both of Kagome’s arms cupped both sides of his neck, making it easier for him to pull her against him completely. Growling lowly against her lips, he pushed his tongue across her lower lip for entry, easily gaining it before diving into her taste. 

A whimper left her at the sudden intrusion, his taste coating her mind as she felt him walk them towards a wall, pressing her against it, “Should I take you here? Pin you to the wall and fuck you standing?” 

“No.”

The word had him stopping immediately, assuming the question was rhetorical. Inuyasha pulled from her enough to see her face, lips swollen and cheeks flushed as she panted heavily, “No?” He asked, only to see her shake her head in confirmation.

“I want you over me,” she pleaded, pressing a kiss to the side of his mouth before she pressed her tongue between his parted lips to brush over one of his fangs, “I want your weight on me.”

He’d learned a long time ago that he was incapable of denying her much, if anything at all. The way she looked up at him with lust-filled eyes and kiss-dampened lips made it nearly impossible to go against her request, “We’ll need to move the runt.” 

“Soon,” she breathed, moving her hands to his chest before dropping to a crouch, hands running over his chest and stomach as she did so. When she was low enough, she adjusted to be on her knees, peering up at him as she tugged at the knot of his obi, “This first…” she added, biting on her lower lip. 

The look of surprise he had almost instantly morphed into excitement as his hakama went slack, his wife tugging the front of it down enough to reveal his aching cock as he tugged his kosode off. It didn’t take long for him to run a hand through her hair, gripping a fistful at the back of it as Kagome wrapped both of her hands around him. The size of him  _ needed _ both hands, hard and pulsing against her palms as she kept her attention upward towards him. 

Poking her tongue out, she ran the tip of it between the slit of his head, humming at the taste of the precum that’d gathered before pressing a proper kiss there. All the while, she didn’t let her gaze leave his, adoring the way his heated amber gaze bore down at her with complete adoration. That one kiss was followed by a long, wet, open-mouthed kiss that finally had her eyes closing with a hum. The sensation had the lord to release a groan, his head falling back as his hips involuntarily jerked forward ever so slightly.

Kagome used that to her advantage, opening her mouth a little wider and letting him fill more of her as she released one of her hands from him to run between her own thighs. 

“K-Kagome,” he grunted, letting his head fall back forward as she began to take more and more of him into her mouth, “ _ Fuck _ .” His free arm reached out, placing his hand flat against the wall in front of him for leverage. The way she took him had it hard for him to breathe, already do fucking close to cumming that it took almost every piece of his willpower to hold back. 

She’d managed to take him to the back of the throat, holding him there for a moment while she basked in the sound of his choked groan as the grip on her hair tightened. A beat passed before she pulled away with a wet gasp, split-slick lips wide open as her tongue hung from her mouth with hot breaths. Her hand continued to move against him, stroking him as the moist squelching noise only seemed to urge him on for more, “Pleaseー” she pleaded, not needing to say more than that for him to understand exactly what she wanted.

Finishing in her mouth was something he’d discovered his mate liked perhaps even more than he did. So, when she descended upon him again, Inuyasha knew he needn’t keep himself held back for longer than necessary. Did he plan on finishing in that moment? No. He wanted to savour the wet warmth of her mouth and the tightness of her throat ーwanted to bask in the moist, hot sounds that left her as he fucked her mouth. 

Each hum, gag and slurp urged him closer and closer to his end, keeping his grip on her hair as his other hand rested against the wall. A shallow, even rhythm of thrusts pressed his cock into her mouth over and over, feeling how her hand took whatever was left of him. With his jaw slack, hanging open freely to let his groans and growls fall from him, he could feel the build up in his core, telling him that he was close to giving her what she wanted.

The fullness of her mouth made it difficult to breathe at times, the girth of him obstructing the back of her throat with each full thrust. Regardless, her own fingers continued to circle her clit, eyes rolling back as she whined against the head of him as he pulled back enough to give her a moment to catch her bearings. Saliva dripped down her chin, trying to slurp and swallow it back when she could but the frenzied, insatiable lust had her not really caring too much. Her hand matched her mouth, twisting around his shaft to the base with that same squelching noise from the amount of spit she’d coated him with. 

She could tell he was close, his rhythm becoming more erratic and the grip on her hair tightening to keep her head in place so he could take control of the pace. Eyes rolled to the back of her hand as she dipped her fingers deeper between her thighs to push two between her folds and feel just how absolutely soaked she was at the prospect of him shooting his load down her throat. 

“I’m so fuckin’ close. Fuck, I’m gunnaー” His words were cut off by a groan, leaning forward and resting his head on the wall as he bit his lip to silence himself, aware of the sleeping whelp on the bed not too far from them. 

The head of him pressed close to her throat, shooting to the back of it and easily swallowed down. A whine left her after every swallow, drinking down the ropes of cum that filled her. She could hear the wood splinter slightly beneath her husband’s nails, his orgasm taking over him completely for a few moments.

When he relaxed, Kagome pulled her mouth away, breathing audibly with a wet heat as her tongue hung loose against her lower lip. Panting heavily, she peered up at him with an odd mixture of adoration and smugness, “Koishii…” she breathed, stroking him slowly with her hand absentmindedly, causing Inuyasha to jolt beneath her touch with a grunt. 

Releasing his hold on her hair, he gripped her wrist before pulling her hand from his cock, “Gimme your other hand,” he commanded between heavy breaths. Kagome did as she was told, climbing to her feet and leaning back against the wall while bringing her pussy-soaked fingers from between her thighs. Wrapping his hand around the lower half of her hand, he brought his fingers to his lips, taking them in his mouth with a low, primal growl. The feel of his tongue running over the length of each of her three fingers she’d used had her whimpering, his gaze never leaving hers as he did so.

“Get the pup, koibito. I want more of this,” he mused lowly, voice filled with grit as he saw her give him a nod. However, before he released her completely, he leaned in as if to kiss her, only to run his tongue over her chin, catching the spit that’d escaped her mouth as he sucked him off. The tongue ran up to her lips, easily slipping between them as she continued to breathe heavily. With a whimper, she returned the kiss for a few moments before being pushed away by the throat by her husband, wordlessly telling her to do what he asked.

Inuyasha took a step back, allowing his wife to walk around him towards the bed. Their smallest pup was still fast asleep, coddled in his blankets and seemed to barely notice as his mother plucked him from the bed to place him in a sling that they hung from the canopy of the bed. Making sure he was secure, she gently brushed her fingers over his forehead before peering over her shoulder towards her husband to signal they were in the clear.

He’d watched her as she gently handled their child, stepping out of his hakama completely before taking a few steps towards the bed as she did so. When she gave him the signal that their pup was still fast asleep, he moved to lie down on his back, gesturing for her to straddle him. 

It took all of two seconds for her to do as he asked, straddling his hips and pressing her dripping cunt against the underside of his shaft. Her hips began to grind against him, trying to relieve some of her the pressure that had built within her core. The tightening grip of her husband’s hands on her hips told her that he wanted her to stop and she did without a word. They’d gotten rather good at wordlessly signalling to one another for what they needed, having gone through four infants that needed to stay within earshot, even during times of intimacy. 

The softest of whines left Kagome, resting her hands on his chest and pushing her cleavage together as her walls clenched around nothing, wanting something to fill her, “Otto…” she breathed desperately, only to watch as her husband moved to sit up, one arm wrapping around the back of her waist as the other cupped beneath her breast. They were heavy in his hand, larger from motherhood and making it even more difficult for Inuyasha to keep himself from indulging in them. 

Wrapping his lips around one of her nipples, Kagome gave out an involuntary moan, unable to keep herself from doing so. Her nipples were sensitive, almost to the point of painful, causing her hand to lift to cup the back of his head and take a fistful of his hair. Her other hand rested on his shoulder, nails digging into his skin as she pushed her hips down against his cock. The sensation of his mouth was much different than that of an infant’s, his tongue circling the nipple before suckling hard against her. It was frenzied and almost aggressive, a low snarl leaving him as she pushed her hips down against his cock. 

Pulling away with a soft ‘pop’, he looked up at her while the flat of his tongue ran over the tip of that same nipple, managing to taste just the smallest dribbles of milk hit his tongue. It was surprisingly sweet, having been shocked by that fact the first time he’d accidentally tasted it. The brightness of his amber hues seemed to reflect so well off the dim light of the fire, showing just how hungry he was for her. Kagome, bit her lower lip, running her hand up to his ear as he moved to her opposite breast. Her thumb and index finger rubbed the base of his ear, rewarded with a whine from the man beneath her. 

Letting her head fall back she continued to gently gyrate her hips against his, Kagome continued to bite her lower lip to keep herself as quiet as possible, “Otto. Fuck...please…” she begged, panting heavily as she lifted her head to look down at him. 

It seemed she was about to get what she wanted, feeling his lips leave her as he leaned back to rest against the bed completely. After shrugging off her yukata completely and tossing it off the bed, she was prepared to reach between them and hold up his cock to sink onto it when she felt Inuyasha move. Both of his arms moved to hook beneath her thighs, gripping her ass and lifting her up and off of him before tossing her up to his chest.

A soft squeak left her at the sudden motion, lifting a hand to her mouth to muffle the last of it as he adjusted her to have her legs straddled his face, “Shh,” he cooed with a smirk that had Kagome frowning down at him in annoyance. It didn’t last long, however, as the moment he pressed the flat of his tongue against her clit had her eyes rolling to the back of her head. 

Wrapping his arms around each of her thighs, he kept her steady as he began to drink her down, moving his tongue between her folds and drinking down the essence that had built up since he’d pressed his lips to her mate mark. A low groan left him at the taste, letting it coat his tongue before he wrapped his lips around her clit and suckled. 

Kagome kept her hand against her mouth as she leaned forward, resting her hand on the mattress in front of her. Inuyasha’s ears twitched, moving to catch the hushed sounds of desire and need. 

When her hips began to grind against his mouth, he tried to match her movements, letting her ride his face and come to her own climax, as he’d done with her. She could hear how her heart raced in her chest, her breath hitching in her throat as she became more and more erratic. 

The build up in her core became more and more intense as she continued to press her hips down against his mouth, her hand still covering her own ー she didn’t trust herself to keep quiet. Her walls began to clench and quiver as climbed to the peak of her pleasure before crashing down with a muffled shriek while she came. Her body shuddered against him, sobbing against her hand as he continued to suckle, lick and even gently nip against her clit. It was only when he gave into his need of drinking her down, his tongue running between her folds and scooping it into his mouth, that she found some reprieve. 

Taking her hand from her mouth, she took in gasping breaths as her thighs quaked against his head, “Inuyasha…” she breathed, feeling his lips move to kiss the inside of her thigh as a silent praise before moving to sit up.

With their current position, it made it so Kagome fell back, her legs hooked over his shoulders as he climbed over top of her. Thankfully, she only brought in an audible gasp, not something loud enough to wake the sleeping pup close by. He moved forward, hands resting on the bed on either side of her hips as her legs were pushed back enough to rest against her stomach. 

“You want it, koishii?” He asked, his voice just above a breath as he leaned his head closer to hers, “Want me to fill you? Breed you?”

Kagome gave him a coy smirk, reaching a hand between them to grip his cock, “You’ve already pupped me…” she teased, taking him and pressing the head against her folds, “But I want you to fill me; make your mate  _ leak _ .” 

Oh fuck. Her filthy words had him press his hips forward with a snarl, “Such a filthy bitch,” the trust was sharp, sheathing himself to the hilt, “ _ My _ filthy bitch.” The brutality of his motion had her arching her back, her swollen walls wrapping around him so plushly and tightly that he needed to stop for a moment. His jaw hung open, releasing a silent moan as his brows furrowed ー how she was still so fucking  _ tight  _ told him just how  _ perfect  _ she was for him.

“Gods,” she gasped, moving her hand to her clit and circling it as Inuyasha began pounding into her. He wasted no time with build up, relentlessly fucking into her enough to have the sound of slapping echo throughout the room. He could see her mouth open, threatening to make a noise so he captured her lips with his, hearing her almost shriek into his mouth. 

Her free hand cupped his cheek, nipping at his lower lip as her walls continued to quiver against the girth of him. Even though she’d already cum once before, drinking her down made him raging hard, pulsing and threatening to find his end once again, “Your cunt is so fuckin’ good,” he growled against her lips, causing Kagome’s walls to clench just that much harder in response, “It was made for my cock, wasn’t it? Made for me.”

“Yesー” she replied, nodding in agreement, “Just like your cock is mine. Mine only,” her tone had a little bit of growl to it, spoken through gritted teeth in a possessive manner.

“This is the only cunt I’ll ever fuck again, Kagome…yours is the only one I  _ need _ .”

He knew how much that meant to her, considering their beginnings, and it seemed to be those words that pushed her over the edge. Arching her back against him, she turned her head to the side and bit down on her knuckles as she came. Her body tensed for a moment before to shivered and writhed, unclenching her jaw from her knuckles before taking some of the sheets and muffling her cries with the fabric.

The sight of that had him find his own end, leaning forward to rest his head against her shoulder as he came, bottoming out inside of her as he bit down on her mating mark to muffle his own groans. That only seemed to make his wife practically scream, her entire body jolting as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her legs pushed against his shoulders. 

Streams of cum filled her, hips jolting a few times as his punctured holes into the sheets with his claws as his orgasm completely overwhelmed him. It lasted for a good minute before he pulled his mouth away, pressing a kiss to the mark before moving his arms so Kagome’s legs could let them lay flat against the bed. His lips trailed up her neck and over her jawline, listening to her gasp her air as her chest rose and fell, “If you weren’t pupped before, you are now,” he joked, hearing his wife breathlessly laugh beneath him. 

“I feel it…” she replied, turning her head towards him and feeling his lips against hers, “I love you..” she added, hearing her husband growl approvingly.

“ _ Fuck _ , I love you.”

He moved them then, pulling from her to roll both of them onto their sides. A whimper left his mate, as she draped her arm over his neck, her thigh resting on his hip. Her gaze flitted towards the sling, seeing it unmoving, “He’s dead asleep still,” Inuyasha murmured, pressing a kiss to the side of her mouth, “Breathing’s even; same with his heartbeat. We might get a full night’s sleep.”

“Don’t jinx it,” Kagome scolded, her gaze catching his with a grin as their lips pressed against one another once again. It lasted for a moment before pulling away and brushing their noses against one another playfully.

The sound of the howling wind outside had Kagome sighing softly, knowing full well that there was so way Sango and Miroku would be making it up the next day. It didn’t feel good to know their pups would be disappointed, but that wasn’t something to think about right then. Instead, she thought about just how warm and comfortable they were, the fire still roaring as she kept her body pressed against her husband’s unusually warm body. 

“Can’t remember the last time we were able to get a good night’s sleep for more than two nights in a row,” Inuyasha pondered, seeing Kagome’s brow quirk upward.

“And whose fault is that?”

Inuyasha grinned, moving his hand to rest against the flat of her stomach, “Mine; and I take  _ full  _ responsibility.”

**Author's Note:**

> otto = husband  
> Kuraokami = dragon gods who control winter weather  
> hanten = traditional large winter jacket


End file.
